The love of a Demon
by bloodyhacker19
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi, lords of the demon country are searching for a mate along with Kakashi their adviser, but what happens when Sasu finds a strange blond and falls for him. Itachi finds another blond who refuses to come quietly. Hiatus.
1. Prolouge

Bloodyhacker19: I can't believe I started a new story oh well I'm more interested in this one then the others.

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay everyone me and Bloodyhack19 wrote this! Here's the better summary:

Sasuke and Itachi, lords of the demon country are searching for a mate along with Kakashi their adviser, but what happens when Sasuke finds a strange blond and falls for him. Itachi finds another blond who refuses to come quietly, this one would rather fight then run from the elder Uchiha. Kakashi also finds a mate in a chocolate haired male, but will these three submit and become the demon's mates? SasuNaru, ItaDei, KakaIru!

Bloodyhacker19: This will be fun, and totally sexy!! And though I wish, we do not own Naruto!

THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE PAST IN THE TIME WERE THEY USED HORSES TO TRAVEL AND HAD NO ELECTRICITY!

Hyrulehalfbreed: How horrible that means no internet!

Bloodyhacker19: Nooooo!! -screams then faints-

Hyrulehalfbreed: -sweat drop-

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Ages:

Sasuke: 300 looks 18

Itachi: 600 looks 23

Kakashi: unknown age looks 30

Naruto: 16

Iruka: 28

Deidara: 19

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Uchiha let out an annoyed sigh as he walked through the thick forest along side his older brother Itachi, and his adviser Kakashi. The two brothers were here in the HUMAN world to see if they could find suitable mates, but Kakashi wasn't looking for a mate no he just came along to try and keep the young rulers out of too much trouble.

Yes rulers, the two Uchihas were the princes of the demon country in the supernatural world. The supernatural and human worlds were separated by only a thin line and though only non-mortals could cross from one to the other it was not uncommon for a being in the supernatural world to try and live a normal life as a human. Yes for even if a creature of the strange was born a demon, witch, vampire, werewolf, or something else the choice to remain one was their's alone. If they went into the human world seeking to become a mortal their powers and immortality would slowly disappear until they were like a normal human. Their supernatural blood would stay in their veins though but not awakened and it would even be transfered to their offspring.

"I still don't see why we had to come all the way, when there are plenty of young men and woman at the castle that would be happy to be your mates." Kakashi said with a sigh as picked a few leaves of of his fluffy silver dog tail. Sasuke though only rolled his dark eyes and said stubbornly, "All of them are boring and constantly throw themselves at me and Itachi...It's just plain annoying."

"I agree, here we can find someone who satisfies our needs and will not come to us just because of our heritage...They might even try to fight us." Itachi said with a hint amusement as he added the last part. Kakashi shook his head in disbelief but none the less followed the cocky brothers deeper into the human forest.

They traveled in silence for several hours before Sasuke finally asked annoyed, "How much longer till we reach the stupid town?"

"I smell flowers we must be getting close to a meadow." Kakashi commented as he breathed in the scent of the surrounding area. And soon enough through the bushes the trio saw a large field filled with all different colors of flowers that filled the air with their sweet intoxicating aroma.

The plants were not what got the youngest Uchiha's attention though, no it was the blond haired boy that was picking them and carefully weaving them into a crown made of flowers. Itachi saw his younger brother's stare and said softly with a small smile on his face and a teasing tone, "He looks perfect for you Sasuke."

Sasuke just ignored his brother's teasing though and continued to watch the blond as he walked towards a brown haired human who was sleeping peacefully against the base of a large tree. Kakashi immediately found that he couldn't take his eyes off of the older human and quickly took in his appearance; brown hair down to his shoulders and hung freely, tanned skin, a large scar across the bridge of his nose, and a kind expression on his face as he slept.

As Sasuke was taking in the appearance of the young blond human he couldn't help but smirk slightly at how cute the other was; short wild spiky blond hair, blue eyes, three whisker like scars on each cheek, and an almost famine figure. But what surprised Sasuke was that the blond smelled slightly like a demon and he quickly turned to Kakashi to try and find out why, "Kakashi is that boy a demon?"

Kakashi snapped out of his staring and sniffed the air and said with a hint of surprise in his voice, "The boy is half demon, half human. He smells like a fox."

"A fox huh?" Sasuke whispered to himself as he looked back to the blond and saw that the boy had managed to place the flower crown over the human's head. All three of the demons chuckled at the amusing sight and the human soon woke up. Yawning the older male stretched and looked at the grinning half demon, immediately Iruka knew something was up. Placing a hand to his head he felt the soft petals in his hair and said with a smile on his face, "Naruto did you put flowers in my hair again?"

The half demon known now as Naruto quickly stood up and shook his head no but all the while he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Laughing lightly the other man ruffled the blond's hair as he stood up himself and started to carefully take the crown off of his head and once it was free he placed it on Naruto's head.

Naruto kept the crown on his head and just smiled at his protector and friend. Iruka smiled back and said, "Alright we should get going before the sun sets, who knows what's in these woods at night."

Sasuke snickered lightly at the other's statement though he still couldn't understand why the blond hadn't spoken a single word.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay with me Naruto, I always worry for your safety for living alone the way you do." Iruka said softly hoping that the younger would agree but Naruto only shook his head before running off into town and all the way to his small cabin.

Iruka sighed and started to walk to his own home but dragged his feet in worry for his blond friend.

"I'm going to follow that half demon, we'll meet back here at midnight alright? I'm sure that we could have caught ourselves a mate by then." Sasuke said getting ready to bolt down the path that Naruto had made. "Agreed I believe that I have something to do as well." Kakashi said as he looked after the shrinking form of Iruka. Itachi though only nodded before walking into the village to see if he could find something of interest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay there's the first chapter what did you think?

Bloodyhacker19: I think they'll love it!

Hyrulehalfbreed: How do you know?

Bloodyhacker19: Because it was my idea!

Hyrulehalfbreed: I helped too.

Bloodyhacker19: -grumble- Stupid cousin

Hyrulehalfbreed: what was that? -has sword in hand-

Bloodyhacker19: NOTHING! _**NOW PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE SHE KILLS ME!!**_


	2. Naruto's past

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay everyone me and Bloodyhack19 are updating!

Bloodyhacker19:Yeah I'm so happy that I can update now. Thank you for all the reviews I enjoyed them, in this chapter we shall tell you why Naruto does not speak. WARNING YOU MAY CRY IN THIS CHAPTER!!

Hyrulehalfbreed: I did and I even wrote it.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**With Naruto**

With a small sigh Naruto walked into his house. He was going into auto polite and his feet lead him straight into the kitchen where he put a pot of water on the fire for tea.

The blond then sat down at his kitchen table staring at the picture that was on it, just like every other day. The picture was old and some of the edges were worn, there were even a few tears stains on it but the main image was still there. A tall blond man stood with an arm wrapped around the middle of a woman with red hair and there in her arms was a small baby that had blond fuzz covering the top of it's head.

_'Mom...dad, I'm sorry.' _The half demon thought to himself as he stared into the picture with tears stinging the edges of his blue eyes.

Sasuke was watching from the window of the kitchen out of sight to the blond and any others that might pass the house, but he could see clearly into the kitchen were the blond was starting to cry. _'What's wrong with him?' _The demon thought to himself before turning into a small black mouse and crawled through the small hole that was in the window's glass.

The demon waited silently till Naruto left to check on the pot that was hanging above the fire to boil, quickly and quietly the Uchiha turned mouse jumped from the window to the floor then crawled up the table leg to see what Naruto had been staring at and what was the cause of the beautiful boy's tears.

Seeing the picture Sasuke thought to himself sadly, _'Those must be his parents but I'm guessing that something happened to them.'_ Hearing Naruto coming back he quickly scrambled back down the table and watched as the blond came in with a cup of freshly made tea.

Sasuke waited for several minutes for Naruto to be done and was starting to become bored out of his mind when suddenly the other male stood up and started to walk into a different room. The demon quickly ran after him but froze when he saw that the blond was taking off his shirt and seeing the shallow tub that was in the room he realized that Naruto was about to take a sponge bath. (Thats the only way they get clean in the human world since they don't have running water)

_'Should I stay or leave.' _Sasuke thought to himself in slight panic but he soon found that he could not help but watch as the other male got under dressed and started to clean himself. Naruto looked around him after feeling like someone was watching him and after seeing no one around he looked down and saw a small black mouse watching him; but after the mouse realized that he had been found out he scurried out of sight and Naruto could have sworn that the mouse had had a bloody nose.

Sighing Naruto shrugged the strange sight off and continued his bath as Sasuke was trying to get control over himself. _'Must leave.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he crawled out of the bathroom through a small hole in the door and took deep breathes to calm himself.

After Naruto had finished his bath he walked into his bed room and got ready to sleep, quickly changing into an over sized gray shirt and orange pants the blond crawled into his bed ready for some well deserved rest.

Sasuke though was waiting right outside of the half demon's room and once he heard the sound of the blond's light snoring he turned into his original form and entered the small bedroom. When he saw Naruto laying on his back, he knew that this would be the best opportunity to learn more about the one he wanted for a mate. Carefully climbing onto the bed as well Sasuke moved to hover right over Naruto and gently the demon placed his forehead on top of the blond's.

The demon saw images of Naruto's past flying by him as he drifted through the other's mind, but one got his attention in particular and that was the one with the same two people from the picture on Naruto's table. Moving closer Sasuke watched what happened with interest:

**_Start flashback_**

6 year old Naruto was sleeping next to his mother, who was also fast asleep on the wooden floor on some soft blankets, they had been playing all day and were just too tired to move themselves to the bedroom so they decided to play camp in the living room. Naruto's father was sitting in the kitchen making plans for their new house, but no one noticed the sparks that escaped the fire place and lit the floor of the living room aflame.

Minato had just gotten up to check on his wife and child when he saw the whole place was starting to be engulfed by the greedy flames. Naruto was the closest one to him and quickly the man scooped up the child and ran outside and place him in the safety of the yard.

"Naruto stay here, I have to go get mommy...and no matter what we both love you okay?" Minato said softly to his child and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before he dove back into the flames trying to save his wife.

"Minato!? Minato, where are you?" the woman yelled trying to find a way through the smoke and flames, Minato though could see and he quickly ran forward wrapping his arms around the red headed woman's body in a comforting hug as he whispered back, "Kushina it's okay, I'm right here. I would never leave you behind."

"I know you wouldn't, but what about Naruto?! I can't find him anywhere!" Kushina yelled as she looked around the burning room fearing that he son was lost in there somewhere.

"Don't worry he's outside already, I took him out then came back." Minato explained as he continued to lead his wife out of the burning home, but it was then that a support pillar fell and landed on top of the blond haired man. "Minato!" Kushina scream as she keeled beside Minato's trapped body.

"Please you have to get out of here! This place will collapse at any moment!" the other shouted he already knew it was too late for him but his wife could still get away if she left now. "No I'm now leaving you, not now or ever, " Kushina whispered as she placed a soft and final kiss on her husband's lips before the burning house collapsed on them both. Ending the two lover's lives and ruining their son's who still waited outside the house from them to come back safe and sound.

But at the sight of the collapsing house the child knew what had to have happened and he cried...and cried till his throat was raw and eyes burned but still he wailed filling the night with the sound of the fire eating the dry planks of the house and heart broken cries. It was at those sounds that a brown haired young man came to try and investigate and after seeing the burning house and crying child he couldn't help but wrap the whimpering mess into his arms.

"Shush, don't worry it will be okay. You're safe now shush." Iruka said comfortingly as he held the blond to his chest and slowly started to make his way back to his house. When the half demon seemed to have gotten himself under control he asked slowly, "What happened Naruto?"

Naruto though just stared at the floor not even looking at the other male. Iruka knelled down so that he was face to face with the other as he asked softly, "What's the matter? Why won't you talk to me?" Naruto just shook his head though and still refused to say a single word.

Iruka sighed as he said softly, comfortingly, "It's okay if you don't want to talk to me, why don't we find you a place to sleep?"

It was from that day on that the two were the closest of friends, even if Naruto never said another word after that night even after everything that Iruka tried.

_**End flashback**_

Sasuke looked shocked at what he had seen and knew that the boy needed to get away from this world where so much hurt had happened to him. Slowly Naruto started to wake up and when he opened his eyes he found the dark haired demon hovering over. "Shush it's fine, I'll make you happier the you've ever been here. But now you should get some rest." Sasuke said softly as he activated his sharingan to but the blond under a sleeping spell.

"Now you'll be mine forever and no more hurt will come upon you...I swear it on the Uchiha name."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Good? Bad? Please tell us! _**Please review!**_

Bloodyhacker19 and Hyrulehalfbreed: I cried when they died -cries in corner-


	3. Gotcha

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay everyone here we go again now that Sasuke has safely secured his own mate how will Kakashi and Itachi manage?

Bloodyhacker19: Oh no this is going to be great we already went over this so we already know what's going to happen.

Hyrulehalfbreed: Don't ruin it!

Bloodyhacker19: I'm not saying anything, I just said that I know what's going to happen is all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka sighed as he entered his small home, a little cabin that was located near the center of the village._ 'I wish Naruto would just come live with me instead of staying at that lonely cottage.' _Iruka thought to himself as he walked into the living room and sat on the couch hoping for a little alone time so that he could unwind from the stress of trying to entertain Naruto for a whole day.

"That kid's going to be the death of me." Iruka mumbled to himself as he leaned farther back into the soft cloth of the sofa, what the human didn't know though was that right outside the window was a dog demon that had taken a keen interest in him.

Letting out another tired sigh the man stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to make some dinner. Lighting a small fire in the fire pit he placed then a large pot to make some stew in, more then enough for himself. Iruka let a small smile appear on his face as he said softly to himself, "Maybe Naruto will come for dinner and even if he doesn't I can always take some to him."

"Isn't that sweet?" Said a voice and Iruka's head shot up to see a silver haired man standing in the doorway. The bottom half of the strange intruder's face was covered up with a mask and so was one of his eyes, but by the way his one visible eye curled up into an upside down "u" Iruka guessed meant that he was smiling.

"What are you doing in my house?!" Iruka shouted while grabbing the pot and ladle firmly in his hands like weapons. But the man only continued to smile as he said, "Now, now we wouldn't want you to get hurt, so why don't you just put those things down?"

"You want me to let go of them?" Iruka asked narrowing his eyes at the other who only responded in a tone that made Iruka guess meant that he thought he was winning, "Yes that would be very kind of you."

"Fine then I will!" Iruka shouted as he threw the large pan at the other's head only for him to dodge out of the way at the last second. "That was a very nice try but not enoOW!" Kakashi's speech was interrupted by the ladle smacking him right between the eyes.

"You asked for it, now get out!" Iruka shouted looking for anything else he could throw at the other if he tried to approach. Kakashi sighed and said simply, "I'm sorry, but I can not do that for two reasons. Reason one, demons do not take orders from humans."

"You-you're a de-demon!?" Iruka shouted with panic and fear starting to make it's way into his voice though he tried to appear strong and determined. "Yes, now let me give you the second reason. I have decided to take you as my mate, and no you don't have any choice in the matter." Kakashi said while lifting up the headband that was covering his left eye from view.

Iruka looked dead on into the sharingan eye and Kakashi slowly walked forward towards the now paralyzed human. "Now then Iruka-chan why don't you take a little nap so we can get going?" Kakashi said and just like that the other male fell but the demon caught him and easily shifted the now unconscious Iruka into his back.

_'Now then let's go see if Sasuke and Itachi are ready to go,' _Kakashi thought to himself as he started to walk back towards the forest with the unconscious human still on his back; to say that the silver haired man got a few stares would have been the understatement of the year. No the people were running AND staring in disbelief that the sight.

"It's a demon!" A villager finally screamed out and that was Kakashi's cue to get out of the village as fast as he could since panic was starting to course through the place like wildfire.

**With Itachi**

The eldest Uchiha walked down the streets silently taking to the shadows as he watched the humans pass by without the slightest idea that he was there, but soon something caught the demon's eye and that was a young blond male carrying a heavy looking box down the street. The human had his blond hair that went to his mid-back hanging freely and covering one of his blue eyes and half of his thin face which bore an annoyed expression, and a light sweat covering his forehead as he muttered angrily to himself, "This box is damn heavy, yeah! Why did I have to pick it up instead of Sosori-danna?"

Itachi let a small smirk appear on his face as he thought,_ 'He's perfect.'_

The human just kept walking though completly unaware of the demon who was starting to follow him, finally the blond turned into a pottery shop. Itachi didn't follow right away no he didn't want to cause suspicion so he waited a few minutes before entering.

**With Deidara**

Deidara sighed as he dragged himself into the small pottery and crafts shop that he and his adoptive brother, Sasori, owned. The blond set the box that he was carrying down next to the foot powered potter's wheel and opened it up to reveal large slabs of clay inside.

Quickly the human pulled out a glob of clay, molded it into a ball, then threw it on the wheel with as much force as he could so that the clay would stick and not slide around as he molded it. After sitting down on the chair behind the wheel Deidara started to push the wheel that was attached to the small circle of dried clay with his foot and as it started to spin the blond started to mold the clay into a vase. (Can't really explain look up kick-off or Momentum potter wheel!)

The sound of the door opening alerted Deidara that someone had entered the shop and without looking up from his work the blond asked, "Can I help you, yeah?"

Itachi looked around the shop and saw the shelves were filled to the brim with beautiful works of pottery from small cups and vases to large pots that you could cook enough in to feed five people. What surprised him though was that there sitting at the potter's wheel in the corner of the room was the human from before who was too busy concentrating on his work to look up at him as he asked him what he wanted.

"What do I want?" Itachi asked a little smirk appearing on his face as he watched the blond's every move closely. "Yeah like is there anything in particular you want or are looking for?" Deidara asked simply as he finally looked up to see who was in the shop, but seeing that it wasn't one of his usual customers the human started to feel at little uneasy._ 'Who is this guy? I've never seen him around the village before, yeah.' _Deidara thought to himself as he narrowed his one visible eye at the stranger, but he soon put the fact aside and turned back to vase he was making.

"There is one thing that I want," Itachi said softly as he moved closer to the distracted male. "What's that, un?" Deidara asked as he continued to work on the pottery not even noticing the other's approach until he had leaned over the wheel to whisper into the blond's ear, "You."

Deidara jumped back from the wheel shouting, "What the fuck?! Get away from me you freak!" Itachi though just smirked in amusement as he said, "Don't be like beautiful." The demon reached out to grab the panicking human only to have the vase that the blond was working on just a few short moments ago thrown at him.

But Itachi easily dodge as he smirked and said happy with the blond's attempts of escape, "You missed."

"Or did I, yeah?" Deidara said smirking back as he suddenly kicked the wheel so hard that the excess clay flew from it because of the sudden high speed and the globs of the wet slippery clay started to fly at Itachi. The demon managed to dodge most of it with his inhuman speed but still some managed to hit and stick to him and his clothes.

Itachi growled and turned to face the now increasingly annoying human only to find him gone. But Itachi could sense the other male trying to hide underneath a nearby table. Sighing the demon walked over to the table and simply flipped it over and out of the way.

_'How did he do that?! It took 6 men just to move that thing into here! How could he toss it like a rag doll with only one hand?'_ Deidara thought to himself as fear started to come over him.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep." Itachi said as he locked eyes with the terrified blond putting him under the spell of the sharingan. Deidara slumped forward completely unconscious, Itachi though only smirked as he scooped the blond into his arms, but just as he was about to take his leave a red headed male walked in from the back room and shouted in rage at the sight of an unfamiliar man holding his little brother, "What the hell, let go of Deidara!"

"Sorry but I can't do that, this human is going to become my mate." And with that said the demon lord disappeared from sight leaving a baffled, frustrated, and horrified Sasori behind.

**At the meeting spot**

Sasuke waited silently for the others to appear as he held the sleeping half demon in his arms and it was only a few moments later that Kakashi appeared with the brown haired man from before on his back unconscious. "I see you took a liking to him, and you weren't even looking for a mate." Sasuke said in an amused tone as Kakashi just smiled and replied, "Yup I sure did, lucky me right?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and asked while looking around the field, "Where's Itachi?"

"I'm here it just took me longer then I expected." Itachi said as he entered the clearing and once he was in the pale moonlight the two could see the knocked out young male on his back.

"It seems that Uchihas have a thing for blonds." Kakashi said as he looked between Naruto and Deidara.

Sasuke just snickered lightly and said while turning to enter the forest, "Lets go we don't want our mates to wake up before we get back to the castle."

The others quickly agreed but after a few moments of traveling silently Kakashi asked with confusion clearly showing in his voice, "Itachi-san is that clay in your hair?"

Itachi sighed and quickly ripped the clay out before simply saying, "No, now let's go." There was no way that the proud Uchiha was going to admit to being hit by the blond, it was just too embarrassing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay so what did you think?

Bloodyhacker19: -sobs- this might be the last time we update for awhile!

Kakashi: Why?

Bloodyhacker19: Becuase at my house I have no computer! We typed this while I stayed at Hyrulehalfbreed's place.

Hyrulehalfbreed: -yawns and falls asleep-

Kakashi: I don't think she can type for too much longer either -sweat drop-

Bloodyhacjer19: At least we managed this much! **_OKAY REVIEW PEOPLE IT WILL TAKE LIKE 5 SECONDS!_**


	4. Meet your mate

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay here is the next chapter, let's see what happens when the little mates-to-be wake up to their new surrounding and learn of what the demons have planned for them. Do not own Naruto!

Bloodyhacker19: I can't wait -evil giggle-

Hyrulehalfbreed: That was a little creepy

Bloodyhacker19: So what now hurry up and start the story! Oh and Sasuke is dressed in the outfit that Orochimaru gave him in the Shippuuden only the top is black and the pants are white also instead of that weird boa it's just a white sash made of silk! Itachi is wearing that he wears underneath his Akatsuki cloak. Kakashi wears a black shirt with a white vest with black slacks with white strips going down the sides.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**With Naruto**

Slowly the two blue eyes of Naruto opened to find himself staring at the ceiling of a room that was not his own. Frowning the half demon sat up to see that he was in a finely decorated room and that he was lying on a large four poster bed with dark blue silk sheets and a soft, black, feather stuffed comforter. _'How did I get here...wait that guy from last night, ' _Naruto thought to himself as he suddenly turned to the side to see the other from the night before looking at him from his spot on a chair that he had brought to the bedside.

"You're awake that's good...Naruto." The stranger said and watched as the blond stared at him with a slightly scared expression on his face but there was also curiosity in the other's blue eyes.

The demon though just smiled and said, "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. Prince of the demon country in this world. My brother and I rule over the other demons here so don't worry they won't hurt you." Naruto looked at the other surprised and tried to figure out how the so called demon could have known what he was thinking.

Sasuke let out an amused chuckle as he explained while standing up from his seat, "I can read your thoughts and you're also wondering why I brought you here correct?"

Naruto jumped he had just been thinking that question and it only proved that what Sasuke was telling him was the truth. Sasuke smiled and raised one of his arms to point at Naruto's neck as he said, "I brought you here to be my mate and as a present I will give you your voice back."

With that said a small blue mist came from Sasuke's raised arm and it moved towards the other quickly going around Naruto's neck and then going into the blond's mouth and down his throat. Naruto coughed slightly as it felt like he had suddenly swallowed something colder then ice and he could suddenly feel the pressure that seemed to always be around his neck disappear.

"There, now try to say something like my name." Sasuke said softly and Naruto stared at him unsure but they both heard a soft hissing sound that was come from the blond's mouth but soon he managed to actually get the name out instead of being stuck on the "s" sound, "Sas-Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and said, "There that wasn't to hard right?"

But Naruto didn't respond, he only looked down at his lap his eyes being covered by his blond bangs. Tears were running down his face they were happy tears though for it was the first time he had spoken in years, but he didn't know what to think about becoming the demon's mate.

"Naruto, I will not force you to become my mate but please think about it. If you stay I can protect you and I won't let any more harm to come to you again." Sasuke said hoping that the other would at least give him a chance, unlike Itachi who would probably refuse to let his new mate go, Sasuke would probably take Naruto back to the human world if he didn't want to be his mate.

Naruto looked up surprised and finally whispered, "I don't know, I mean you just met me...and we don't even know each other that well."

Sasuke nodded in understanding before saying softly, "I know that but I already have taken a liking to you. The mating ritual isn't for another two months and we can use that time to get to know each other...Will you give me that amount of time before you make your decision?"

Naruto wasn't sure and thought to himself,_ 'He seems really nice and he even gave me my voice back. I guess I can give him a chance it's the least I could do to repay him.' _"Alright, I'll give you...a chance." Naruto whispered out through his still raspy sounding voice.

Sasuke smiled and whispered, "Thank you, but I have to go check on something real quick okay? You should probably get some more rest." Naruto nodded his head in understanding and laid back down on the soft bed wrapping the covers around him. _'He doesn't seem all that bad, I wonder how he'll like me in the future though.'_ Naruto thought to himself before nodding off into sleep, but right before he closed his eyes he saw the picture of his parents on the night stand. Sasuke had grabbed it knowing how important it was the the boy.

**With Iruka**

Iruka sighed as he rolled over on the soft thing he was lying on. _'...Wait soft? I thought I was in the kitchen making dinner before...!' _Iruka bolted out of he thoughts as he sat up and looked around the room he was in. "You're up finally up, love. That's good," Said a voice from right in front of the human.

Iruka looked up to see the demon from before standing at the end of the bed reading a little orange book, though this time he was in his true form. He now had gray pointy dog ears on the top of his head and a fluffy tail behind him, but what really got the brown haired man's attention was that the mask that the demon wore was pulled down revealing his face to him.

A small blush spread across Iruka's face as he quickly turned away from the other and asked angrily, "Where am I?"

"You're in my or our room now." The dog demon said with a smile spreading across his face as he watched Iruka embarrassed expression deepen as he sputtered out, "Wh-what do you mean by ours?!"

"I mean we both share this room now since you are going to be my mate." the other explained as he flipped to the next page in his book. "You-your ma-mate? No way, I won't!" Iruka shouted angrily even though a small blush was still on his face. "Ah why would you say that? I have done nothing to harm you." the demon said while putting his book away and looking at Iruka.

"You broke into my house, put me under that spell, and then kidnapped me! I don't even know you're name too!" Iruka shouted back though the other remained completely calm.

"Well then let's get to know each other; my name is Kakashi Hayate, adviser of the two princes of the demon country, a dog demon, and your mate-to-be." Kakashi said slowly like he was talking to a small child. Iruka growled and shouted back, "Would you stop saying that, I am NOT going to be anyone's mate!"

"Ah you don't mean that ruka." Kakashi whined out as he sat down on the bed as well. "Don't give me a nickname! I don't even **like** you or** know** you, why would you want me as a mate?" the human snapped back as he moved as far away from the demon as he could.

"Because you have a kind heart and that's pretty rare in the demon world, but don't worry you'll get used to me sooner or later." Kakashi said with a grin spreading across his face once again.

Iruka rolled his eyes at the demon's statement and watched as he got up from the bed and walked to the door. "I'll be back later okay? I need to go check on Itachi and Sasuke." Kakashi shouted back as he walked out of the door closing it behind him and Iruka could hear the click of a lock follow.

Sighing the human got up and stood by the window looking down at the amazing courtyard below.

**With Deidara (Oh boy Itachi's in for it now)**

Deidara slowly opened his eyes to the to stare at the blood red ones that were staring right back at him before screaming and smacking the owner of the red gaze with the pillow he had been lying on.

"What was that for?" Itachi asked as he got off of his bed to avoid another smack from the feather stuffed pillows. "For hovering over me!" Deidara yelled before realizing that they weren't in the pottery shop any more, no they were in a completly different room one that was decorated richly and held a large bed that had crimson sheets and a black comforter.

"Where am I un?" Deidara whispered to himself as he looked around the room completly ignoring the demon next to him.

"You're in my room." Itachi said simply watching the blond's reaction. "Why the hell am I here, yeah!?" Deidara screamed at the calm Itachi who merely replied with the simple truth, "Because you're going to be my future mate." "LIKE HELL I AM!!" the blond screeched as he started to look for something sharp to throw at the other male.

Itachi frowned feeling a head ache coming on and muttered with a touch of annoyance worming it's way into his voice, "Please calm down, Deidara."

"How am I supposed to calm down and how do you even know my name?!" The blond shouted as he finally got his fingers wrapped around a book that was on the nearby nightstand. Itachi shrugged and said simply, "The red head shouted it when he saw that I knocked you out."

_'Sasori-danna, he must have tried to save me,' _Deidara thought to himself sadly before he shouted at the dark haired demon, "You didn't hurt Sasori-danna did you, cause if you did I swear I'll..."

"You'll what?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow at how protective the other seemed to be over the red head and he was actually a little jealous. Deidara flinched remembering how strong and fast Itachi was and knew that he didn't stand a chance against him really.

"Just leave me alone! I do NOT want to be your mate and I want to go home!" Deidara shouted as he threw the book at Itachi's head. The demon moved out of the way of the book just in time to avoid the object and said while narrowing his eyes dangerously, "Thats too bad since you are NOT going to leave here, and you WILL become my mate. I'll come back after you've calmed down." And with that said the demon walked to the door and slammed it behind him the click of a lock following.

Deidara sat on the bed feeling a small tear run down his cheek before he wiped it away muttering to himself angrily, "No don't cry Sasori-danna said to be strong no matter the situation. If he wants me so bad and if I can't escape I'll at least make his life hell, yeah."

Looking at one of the windows of the large room the blond saw a vine growing on it and THAT would be his way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay Itachi kind of snapped because no one had ever really tried to attack him before or go against him so he didn't know how to react.

Bloodyhacker19: I can't we believe we updated one more time, thanks everyone for all the reviews!!

Deidara: -pouts- Itachi is mean

Bloodyhacker19: He's only going to mean in this chapter in the next few he'll get better we promise!

_**REVIEW IT TAKES 10 SECONDS...DO IT!!**_


	5. Deidara's escape

Hyrulehalfbreed: New chapter, Deidara tries to escape but what do you think will happen?

Bloodyhacker19:

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**With Itachi**

Itachi was pissed, no he was furious about what had just occurred, the demon prince just couldn't stand the idea of someone actually fighting and disobeying him but here this human just did that very thing. The eldest Uchiha growled as walked into the library slamming the door behind him with a loud bang.

"Troubles with your mate, Itachi-san?" Kakashi asked from the spot where he was leaning against the fireplace as he flipped to the next page in his book. "Shut up before I make you Kakashi," Itachi snarled out threateningly as he sat down in one of the large plush armchairs. Sasuke frowned from his position in the armchair across from Itachi's saying, "I don't understand why you two are having so much trouble, Naruto is really nice to me."

"What do you mean by that Sasuke?" Kakashi asked cocking his to the side slightly not seeing how the youngest Uchiha could be the only one to be having any luck. "Well Naruto actually agreed to give me a CHANCE and then he would decide if he wanted to be my mate or not. If he says no I will simply return him to the human world." Sasuke explained as he leaned back into the chair with a soft sigh.

"That's not like you Sasuke-san usually you are very...what's the word, oh yes possessive," Kakashi said while looking at the the other like he had grown a second head.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and said, "I'm trying to break that habit, I don't want to hurt him...He's suffered enough as it is." Itachi raised an eyebrow at his younger brother's statement and asked a little bit of curiosity slipping into his voice, "What do you mean by that, otouto?"

"I'll tell you in time," Sasuke said with a small smirk creeping across his face, it was so much fun for the young demon to keep information from his brother. Itachi's eye twitched, he knew that Sasuke was trying to mess with him now. "So Itachi what did happen between you and your mate-to-be?" Kakashi asked wanting to know what had caused the usually cold distant Uchiha to be so angry.

"Nothing it's just that...Deidara doesn't seem to be like someone to give in easily." Itachi said in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. "Isn't that what makes it fun?" Kakashi said smiling underneath his mask and his only response was a book thrown at his head.

Kakashi and Sasuke quickly took that as a sign that meant to leave the other demon alone or suffer the consequences. "I'll be going to check on my precious Iruka-chan now." And with that said the dog demon quickly took his leave before another book hit his head. Sasuke quickly retreated as well to go check on Naruto.

**With Deidara**

Deidara slid open the window and carefully wrapped his hands around the vines that had actually grown into the stone of the palace walls. Slowly the blond left the windowsill completely and it was only then after he was secured himself to the vines that looked down. "Holy shit!" The human shouted as he saw that he was about 8 stories above the ground.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, yeah." Deidara mumbled as he saw this. But still the human slowly started to climb down the vines clinging to the plants for dear life as he did so. The male finally passed a window and stopped in his tracks when he saw Iruka staring straight back at him. "Iruka-san?" Deidara finally shouted in surprise though he was relieved to actually find another human.

Iruka pushed open the window and said with disbelief coating his voice, "Deidara what are you doing out there or here, whatever!"

"Well what the hell are you doing here un!" the other shouted back. "I got kidnapped by this guy who said he wanted me as a mate." Iruka explained sighing sadly. "You too?!" The blond asked in surprise. "You mean you got kidnapped too?" the older human asked in confusion as he leaned out of the window trying to make sure that the other had a safe hold on the vines without leaving the window edge himself.

"Yeah do you think I would be in a place like this by choice? This guy just walked into the shop and said that he wanted me. I tried to attack him but he just knocked me out somehow next thing I know I'm here...wherever here is. I'm trying to escape now, so come on let's get the hell out of here yeah." Deidara explained distaste coming from his voice as he did. The human wasn't going to give up on his plan to escape even if it put himself within an inch of losing his life.

"I'd love to come with you but I don't think that vine will hold both of us." Iruka said his fear of heights slowly appearing as he scooted back into the window afraid that if he lingered too close to the edge he'd fall to his death since they were still about four stories above the ground. "I see well I'll climb down first then you can okay?" Deidara asked hoping to coax the other into escaping with him, the blond sure as hell didn't want to face the guards of this palace by himself.

"I-I don't know," Iruka replied nervously scanning the vines with a critical eye. "Come on you don't want to become that guy's mate right and what about everything that is back home?" Deidara asked.

"...Naruto." Iruka whispered to himself realizing that the boy had been left behind and didn't know of his capture. (Or so he thinks!) "Alright I'll come," Iruka finally said realizing that this may be his only chance to get back to his young charge. Yes, the man was like a mother hen when it came to the younger blond and he always tried to do everything he could do in his power to help and protect him.

Deidara nodded his head and started to climb down the vines once again while Iruka just watched him thinking, _'I can't believe I'm doing this...It's suicide, but I guess giving your body to a demon was also considered suicide. I'm doing this for Naruto yeah just keep thinking that.'_

Finally Deidara reached the bottom but as soon as he took a step away from the wall guards surrounded him from all sides. "Ah shit." Deidara whispered as he saw this and stiffened getting ready for whatever the demons threw at him.

Iruka could only watch in horror as this all took place right below him but his eyes were drawn away when he heard the sound of the door opening. Quickly the man turned around to see Kakashi walking back into the room and Iruka tried the best he could to hide the window from view.

"What's the matter it looks like you're trying to hide a dirty little secret or something." Kakashi said his curiosity peaked by the other's strange behavior. "N-no it's nothing!" Iruka said quickly trying to get the demon to leave, but this only caused Kakashi to walk forward and merely look over the shorter male's shoulder to the sight of Deidara and the guards. "Itachi's not going to be happy about this," The silver haired dog said as he watched the sight below.

**With Deidara (PITY HIM!)**

Deidara glared at the demons that were now surrounding him, all of them were dressed in masks of different animals and wore white armor. (They are ANBU) "Who are you, what are you doing here?" one of the demons asked as he brought out a kunai from his pouch. "I-I'm Deidara," The blond said realizing that everything had gone over his head once the blade had been drawn.

"Wasn't one of the humans that Lord Itachi brought back with him named Deidara?" one of the men asked the others. "Yes, let's take him back to Itachi-sama. I'm sure that he would love to know that he got out." another said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No, I won't go back yeah!" Deidara shouted as he tried to make a run for it through the small gap between two of the guards.

"Sorry blonde," One of the guards said as he moved his foot in front of the human's causing Deidara to land on the ground in a heap. "Bastard!" Deidara growled out as the demon that had tripped him held his arms behind his back before forcing the other to stand up. "Yeah, yeah, yell all you want it doesn't matter. There's no way a weak human like you could even hope to take down even one of us."

Deidara grumbled insults under his breath but didn't fight the demons as they dragged him towards the library where they knew Itachi had to be. "Itachi-sama, we have something of your's." the guard that was still holding Deidara called out to the demon that was currently trying to take a nap in the armchair an open book resting in his lap. "What do you mean?" Itachi asked looking over to the guards but stopped when he saw Deidara and quickly leveled a powerful death glare that the human.

The blond in question stiffened before laughing nervousness thinking,_ 'Ah great I'm screwed.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay what do you think?

Bloodyhacker19: I'm so happy we updated!

Deidara: ...I'm doomed

Bloodyhacker19: Maybe -evil laugh-

Hyrulehalfbreed and Deidara: -runs away...FAR away-

Bloodyhacker19:**_ REVIEW IT TAKES ONLY 15 SECONDS...or so!!_**


	6. Itachi's mistake

Bloodyhacker19: I'm so happy about Breaking Dawn is coming out tonight!! -jumping up and down-

Hyrulehalfbreed: Umm ignore her here's the next chapter, we do not own Naruto and there's ocness!

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi growled as he stood up from his chair while saying to the guards, "Leave now." The demons weren't about to go against the prince so they quickly released the human and left leaving the two completely alone. Deidara crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest trying to appear unafraid, but he didn't realize that he was starting to shake in fear as the Uchiha walked closer.

In a low voice Itachi stood in front of the blond trying to control his anger as he said, "Do you know what could have happened? You could have gotten killed or picked up by a rogue vampire or something." Deidara just huffed and replied, "Yeah right, you're just trying to scare me into listening to you, yeah."

Itachi grabbed the human's upper arms hard squeezing them painfully as he shouted finally loosing control, "I'm am NOT kidding, you could have DIED!" Deidara winced in pain at the demon's tight grip and besides that though the claws on the other's hands were starting to draw blood. The human refused to say anything though and Itachi growled out in frustration and rage, "Fine, if you're not going to say anything. Then you shouldn't have anything against going back to the room and staying there."

"I want to go home un!" Deidara finally shouted as he tried to wiggle out of the strong grip on him. Itachi only tightened his hold as he growled out daring the human to say anything against him again, "That won't happen, you're are going to become my mate whether you like it or not. And you will NOT be going back to the human world EVER again." With that said Itachi dragged the human back to his room and pushed him in locking the door firmly behind him.

Deidara slumped against the door tears rolling down his cheeks as he whispered out softly, "I just wanted to go home..."

Little did the blond know though that Itachi was still outside the door and thought to himself in sadness as he overheard the other's words and crying, _'What have I done now?' _

**With Kakashi and Iruka**

Iruka watched sadly as Deidara disappeared with the guards then turned to the demon beside him fearing for the other human's safety, "Is he going to be alright? What's going to happen to him?!" Kakashi just shrugged saying calmingly, "Don't worry nothing is going to happen, Itachi won't hurt his future mate no matter what."_ 'At least not much,'_ Kakashi silently added to himself knowing that Itachi would be rash at times.

"I want to see him," Iruka finally said still not trusting what the dog was saying. "Wouldn't you be more interested in seeing that younger blond you were with the other day?" Kakashi said a smiled still on his face. "Yo-you mean Naruto is here? Please take me to him, I'll do anything." Iruka said desperately his panic clearing showing, it was obvious that he didn't like the idea of the boy being in a place like this.

"Anything?" Kakashi asked slowly as he moved closer to stand over the brunet. Iruka gulped regretting what he had said but he would do anything to make sure Naruto was safe stuttering slightly he nodded and said, "Ye-yes."

"Well we'll discus what you can do for me later, for now lets go see Naruto." Kakashi said though he was starting to have perverted fantasies as to what he could do with Iruka later. The human in question though only ran to the door waiting impatiently for the other to follow and lead him to Naruto, all the while he was ignoring the other's looks.

_'My poor Naruto is probably scared out his mind by now,' _Iruka thought to himself as he followed Kakashi out of the room but unfortunately the demon was walking slowly taking his time much to Iruka's annoyance.

_'Calm down it will all be worth it in the end, but if anything has happened to him...I swear I'll make the person wish they were never born!' _Iruka thought to himself as Kakashi suddenly stopped in front of a large door. "Shush," Kakashi said as he placed a finger over the human's lips as he opened the door slowly. Both peered around the edge of the door to see Naruto sleeping on the bed, a peaceful expression on his young scarred face.

Iruka quickly yet silently walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to the small blond as he ran a hand through the boy's hair comfortingly, happy to see that he was okay. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and tried to blink the sleep out of them as he looked up at the person above saying, "Ir-Iruka?"

"Naruto y-you spoke!" the older human said as he wrapped his arms around the blond in a hug as he continued saying, "I'm so happy, but how are you able to speak now?" The human asked as he released the boy and Naruto pointed at Sasuke who had just walked into the room, "Sasuke ga-gave me my voice ba-back." Iruka gave Sasuke a hard stare trying to figure out what kind of person this new demon was.

Finally the human stood up and walked over to stand right in front of Sasuke his face expressionless. Sasuke, though he had an equally expressionless face was thinking to himself in panic, '_Shit I'm in trouble, what's he going to do?' _But Iruka just leaned down and wrapped the young demon in a hug making Sasuke stiffen in surprise and Kakashi frown in jealousy.

"Thank you so much. " Iruka finally said feeling tears at the corners of his eyes. "I-It wasn't a problem," Sasuke said still feeling uncomfortable with the contact, he wasn't used to being touched. Iruka finally pulled away whispering, "Sorry about that. It's just that I haven't heard his voice in a long time." His expression turned serious though as he asked, "You kidnapped Naruto though, are you trying to make him your mate?"

Naruto stood up from the bed and said trying to relieve some of the tension in the air by saying, "Do-don't be mad at Sasuke, I made a deal with him. I give him a chance and if I-I still don't want to be his mate he'll take me back ho-home." Iruka looked surprised before sighing and said, "Alright whatever makes you happy Naruto...You better keep your end of the deal though." Iruka added the last part as he glared at the young prince.

"Don't worry I will," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto with a soft smile. Iruka though suddenly remembered something and turned to the two demons, "What about Deidara?"

Naruto looked at his guardian in surprise as he asked, "Deidara's here?"

"You're talking about that other blond right? My older brother Itachi took him to become his mate," Sasuke said while remembering how the other human had somehow managed to anger his brother earlier that morning. "Are we allowed to see him?" Iruka asked wanting to make sure that Deidara was okay.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and said, "I think it'll be fine." The group walked down to Itachi's room only to see Itachi walking away from it an unreadable expression on his face. Kakashi looked serious as his one visible eye followed the demon prince whispering to himself, "I wonder what's going on."

The group then continued to the door and Kakashi unlocked it, but the two demons didn't enter they let their mates-to-be in then shut the door locking it behind them. Kakashi and Sasuke didn't go with them for they could already hear the soft sounds of the human crying inside and they were going to go to ask Itachi what had happened.

**With Iruka and Naruto**

Iruka walked into the room knowing that Naruto would follow close behind him, the soft sobs reached his ears and he saw Deidara sitting on the bed with his legs curled to his chest, arms wrapped around them, and head buried in his arms. Both of the humans ran to the blond's side asking the same question, "What's wrong?"

Deidara looked up, surprised to see the two and quickly wrapped both of them in a hug as he said, "Na-Naruto, Iruka, they let you out, yeah?" Naruto nodded and said, "Sa-sasuke and Kakashi let us come an-and see you, why are you crying?" Deidara looked up at the other blond blue eyed boy in surprise, "Naruto, you can talk?"

Naruto nodded and said trying to get the other to answer his earlier question, "Ye-yeah Sasuke gave me my voice back but I still can't say much wi-without stuttering, now answer my question." Deidara started to tear up and buried his face back into his arms saying through them, "Itachi...he said...and Sasori-danna...I just want to go home!" Naruto and Iruka really couldn't understand most of what the other said but the last part came loud and clear.

"Calm down Deidara it's okay, Naruto and I are here. Every thing's alright," Iruka said comfortingly as he rubbed small circles on the blond's back. Iruka wanted to take care of Deidara the same way that he took care of Naruto, he already knew the artistic blond for before since he visited his shop once a week to make sure him and Sasori were doing well.

**With Sasuke and Kakashi**

Sasuke and Kakashi quickly tracked the eldest Uchiha back to the library where they found him sitting on the arm chair seeming to be deep in thought. "Care to explain to us why your future mate is crying?" Kakashi asked as he sat down on the opposite arm chair from Itachi as Sasuke took a seat on couch.

"I messed up big time again is all," Itachi muttered as he placed his head in his hands in frustration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: There you go new chapter.

Bloodyhacker19: I'm tired leave me alone -growls and glares-

Hyrulehalfbreed: Ignore her she's just mad cause she didn't reserve the book she wants

Bloodyhacker19: -grumbles-

Hyrulehalfbreed: **_REVIEW ALREADY AND MAKE HER HAPPY!_**


	7. not a chap

Bloodyhacker19: Yeah I know that I haven't updated my other stories, but I have really bad writers block, I can't really find enough time to write, and I did have really long chapter for All Because of You, but my computer decided to crash and I lost the whole thing and ended up writing it all over again. So I apologize and I will get it up as soon as I can.

Oh also all my other stories will be now written by me and they won't be as good as before because my cuz hasn't really had enough time to help me so now they won't be as detailed, I apologize for that as well.

And I have to ask all of you if you which stories do you all want me to update sooner I will give you all a pole and you can vote. (It will be over in one week so you had better hurry!)

All Because of You:

Poor Naru-chan:

Forgotten:

Blond Beauty:

(Cant really do My Past My Future, but I guess I can put it in here):

(Same for The Love of A Demon, but I guess I can):


	8. Itachi learns the hard way

Bloodyhacker19: YEA! WE FINALLY GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER UP!!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Hi -waves shyly-

Bloodyhacker19: Sorry for the long wait, but high school life is hard!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Agreed

Bloodyhacker19: Don't say that you honor student!

Hyrulehalfbreed: -smiles sheepishly-

Kakashi: Now then before Bloodyhacker19 kills Hyrulehalfbreed, they do not own Naruto and we hope you enjoy this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Iruka watched as Deidara slept restlessly, constantly tossing and turning, whimpers and sobs came out of his throat as the long haired blond continued to cry even though he was unconscious from exhaustion.

Iruka couldn't stand seeing Deidara in such a pathetic manner and the man yearned for the old carefree Deidara. It just made the brown haired man's blood boil at the thought of what Itachi must have said and done to the other to make him go into such a state.

Finally Iruka couldn't take it any longer and he quickly stood up from his seat on the bed and whispered in a deadly tone, "I'm going to have a talk with this Itachi person."

Naruto looked at the older male in shock and quickly said trying to persuade him not to go and get himself in trouble, "B-but the door's locked and Sas-sasuke said that Itachi is his older brother. Ho-How are you going to tell a demon prince what to do?"

Iruka shook his head in anger and said, "I don't care if he's king of the universe, no one should treat someone so cruelly."

Naruto didn't have a response for that comment and could only stare at his teacher in wonder as he thought to himself in amazement, _'Is this the same Iruka that I know? Iruka never once raised his voice at anyone and never fought! What's gotten into him?' _Still though Naruto didn't say another word as Iruka took a pin out of his hair and started to pick the lock of the door.

Only after Iruka had gotten the door open did Naruto finally say something, "I didn't know you worn hair pins."

Iruka blushed slightly and explained simply, "The-they hold up my hair better than just wearing a ponytail, now then I'm going to go find Itachi. You stay here with Deidara encase he wakes up and needs comforting."

Naruto nodded his head slightly though he was now wondering where in the world Iruka learned to pick locks in the first place but the other quickly left before he could ask.

Iruka let out a small sigh as he relocked the door to Itachi's room from the outside, he didn't want the two to get in trouble just because of him or in Deidara's case MORE trouble. Turning away from the door the human quickly slipped the hair pin back in his hair and started to walk down the hallway, sure the human didn't have a clue where he was going but he hoped that he would eventually stumble upon Itachi or someone who would be willing to tell him where he was.

Iruka had even thought up a plan of what he would say if a guard confronted him, he would simply say that he was looking for Kakashi and needed help finding him. But it appeared that Iruka wouldn't have to use it for not one servant or guard approached him, in fact it looked like they all were trying to avoid a certain area!

_'What's going on?' _Iruka thought to himself only to hear a loud shout coming from one of the rooms up ahead, frowning Iruka realized that the voice belonged to Kakashi!

Finally the human saw the room that the voices were coming from and above the closed doors on a gold plaque it read "Royal Study". Moving cautiously forward Iruka opened the door just enough to see through a small crack which revealed Sasuke, Kakashi, and another dark haired male that seemed like an older version of Sasuke. '_That must be Itachi!' _Iruka thought to himself as he continued to watch the conversation or should we say argument?

**In the Study**

Kakashi's eyes narrowed when he heard what Itachi said and asked with a hint of anger in this voice, "What the hell did you say to him?"

Itachi's head snapped up at Kakashi's tone and the eldest Uchiha growled out dangerously, "Watch it Kakashi you don't have any right to speak that way to me." Kakashi didn't care who the hell Itachi was at that moment and he harshly slapped Itachi across the face making the other look at him with pure shock written across his face, NO ONE had ever dared to actually strike the prince and he definitely didn't think that his adviser would be the first.

But Kakashi wasn't done with Itachi yet and shouted out with rage heavily lacing his voice, "You're a fool Itachi, do you even think before you act? I think you are treating Deidara like a possession not a creature with its own will. There is a saying that you need to learn my prince and that is "you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink"."

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he growled out softly, "I am a prince Kakashi, I don't need to be lectured like a small child. I can do as I please."

Kakashi locked eyes with the prince and Itachi inwardly flinched at the other's gaze as the mask wearing demon spoke once again, "You may be a prince and even be old enough to be considered to be an adult, but right now you are acting like a spoiled brat that is angry because things aren't going his way. Know this if you keep being cruel to that human you'll never have him as your mate."

Sasuke looked startled at how fierce the argument seemed to being getting, never had the younger seen Itachi being talked to in such a way that Kakashi was now. Itachi though didn't look like he was going to back down and he shouted out in anger, "BE SILENT KAKASHI, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR PLACE?!" Itachi's voice lessened in volume after that but his tone still was laced with a deadly aura, "Remember it or I will have you put to death. I WILL have Deidara as my mate and nothing you say can change my mind."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he made a move to stop the fighting but Kakashi raised a hand at Sasuke telling him not to worry as he said to Itachi strongly, "I do not care at this point, but there is something that you need to know. I was going to wait until after the mating ceremony was over since I had believed that you would have picked up your act but I know now that you won't. This is a secret that is only known to a selected few, mostly those who perform the mating rituals and priests. You see if mates do not truly love each other then the one that does not love will be cursed causing the person to become sickly and wither away, eventually leading to death. We demons may believe in love at first sight but humans do not."

Itachi and Sasuke stared at the other in shock and finally Itachi mumbled out in shock, "You mean Deidara will die?"

"If you mate with him and he doesn't love you then yes he will die a slow and painful death." Kakashi said grimly as he looked each of the other Uchihas in turn. Itachi suddenly placed his head in his hands and looked like a kicked puppy really as he whispered out, "What should I do?"

"For starters you could apologize to Deidara, of course it will take some time for him to trust you. But you can't yell at him anymore or try to control his every move. If you do he will NEVER learn to love you and you should just return him back to the human world and to that red head." Kakashi explained simply.

"I'll try, but I don't know how or why but it seems that I always lose my cool whenever I'm around him," The oldest prince muttered with a small shake of his head to clear his thoughts.

Kakashi gave a smile at that and said comfortingly, "I know what you feel for him is love and your worried about him not excepting your feelings but you need to relax. We do have two months after all." Then turning around Kakashi made a move to leave the study as he called back to the other two, "I guess I'll leave you two, but please Itachi give it some thought. There are all after other ways to show love or interest other than possessiveness, I may tease Iruka but..."The dog demon's tone suddenly turned serious as he continued, "I know I feel something towards him that is more powerful then anything I have ever experienced before. Maybe that's that true love is, ne?"

**With Iruka  
**

The listening human's face darkened as he blushed at the words that Kakashi had said about him, but he quickly forgot about it when he noticed that the dog demon was starting to walk towards the door! Turning around quickly Iruka ran away from the study and back towards Itachi's room. But right as Iruka as about to turn the corner to get out of the hall and to Itachi's room Kakashi opened the door and saw the human running out of sight.

Kakashi blushed slightly and thought to himself in embarrassment, _'D-did he hear all of that?...Oh well maybe it will help me raise my chances of getting him to at least give me a chance.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Bloodyhacker19: Well...there you go. -not being very enthusiastic-

Hyrulehalfbreed: Heehee, are you still mad that I out ran you?

Bloodyhacker19: No, I just mad that we have to go to school tomorrow...and you did not outrun me I TRIPPED!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Is that why you were two blocks behind me?

Bloodyhacker19: SHUT UP! **NOW YOU** -points at reader-** REVIEW! **


	9. Not Chapter

OMG PEAOPLE I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN SOOOO LONG!!!!!!! I know this is no excuse and most of you are probably very mad at me but I can't help it. I just was not in the mood to write at all and kinda slacked but that's not all the reasons. Another is that I just was so engrossed in school that I had no time; I failed two of my three Assessments and was very depressed. Also I got my computer taken away from me over the summer so I couldn't write that time but still it's no excuse!!!!! I am very mad at myself for putting you all through this and I apologize!

And I'm still mad at myself because a lot is still going on and I am not sure when I will update but I am hopeful that it wont be too long.

Oh and I need to tell you all something, The Love Of A Demon was written by my cuz and that is why it's so good but unfortunately I don't think she will still be able to write it anymore so I'm not saying I won't continue its just that it won't be written as well because as you can see; one my grammar sucks, and two I'm just not very good even though I've written a lot. So if some of you are not okay with that please tell me and please be very honest because if a lot of you want it written better then I will see what I can do.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry guys but im putting this story on Hiatus sooooooo if and when i get some idea for this story ill update but it wont be for very long.


End file.
